<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connected by Pocky by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447644">Connected by Pocky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connected by Pocky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Hey Arthur?”</p><p>            “What?”</p><p>            No answer.</p><p>            “Arthur?”</p><p>            More irritated now….”What?”</p><p>            “Arthur?”</p><p>            “What is it, Alfred? I’m trying to work…”</p><p>            “I was wondering…”</p><p>            Eyes narrowing, finally looking up at the other blonde. “Yes?”</p><p>            “Did you want some?” The sweet treat held out in appeasement.</p><p>            “Like I said, I’m working. Maybe later.” Out came those puppy eyes. Arthur could never turn down the puppy eyes. No matter how hard he tried. He reached for a chocolate covered stick, the box rustling loudly in the carpeted room.</p><p>            “No! Not like that, silly.” Arthur looked up, confused into the playful face of the blonde sitting across the desk from him.</p><p>            “Like this.” Alfred offered the chocolaty end to Arthur, the thin stick held between his teeth. Arthur looked just as confused as before, but slowly bit off the end of the stick, feeling the crunchy chocolate stick to his teeth.  Alfred still held it out and Arthur took another bite, their faces getting closer with every taste.  Once there was only one bite left between them Arthur turned away.</p><p>            “I have to work. If you want to give me some, leave the other package. You don’t need all of that sugar.” Alfred started to pout.</p><p>            “You don’t have to do that much work. Come on, play with me…you work all of the time and never spend time with me anymore…”</p><p>            “Of course I do. We spent time together just recently. Now, please, this conversation is a waste of time.” Arthur looked back to his work, but soon a rustling was coming closer. He looked up to see Alfred crawling across his huge desk, box of the sweet chocolate sticks clutched in his hand.</p><p>            “What on earth?” Arthur exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>            “I’m not leaving until you do it right, Arthur…”</p><p>            “What do you mean?”</p><p>            “I learned it from Kiku when I was over at his house, which is where he gave me these.”</p><p>            “So, what do I have to do in order for you to leave me be for a little while to actually get some work done?”</p><p>            “I want a kiss.”</p><p>            “That can be arranged easily.” Arthur replied, leaning forward.</p><p>            “No. Not that way. It’s so like you. This way is different. Here.” Alfred placed another sweet stick between his teeth and leaned toward Arthur. The biting began again, their faces getting closer and closer. Arthur bit off the last part and pecked Alfred on the mouth lightly. The blonde frowned, clearly not getting what he wanted.</p><p>            “No, you’re not doing it right. You have to do it properly. It’s more like this.” Alfred stuck a chocolate stick between Arthur’s teeth and bit off the end little by little, finally reaching his goal and locked lips with the blonde, kissing him fiercely. Arthur tried to pull away but Alfred pressed in deeper, twisting his fingers into that silky hair, sliding his tongue past Arthur’s teeth, tasting chocolate. He finally released the other man’s mouth and saw a light blush on those cheeks.</p><p>            “More like that. You see?” He said, smiling.</p><p>            “Oh, I get it. So kind of like this?” Arthur lunged forward and pinned Alfred to his desk, papers flying everywhere, work forgotten in lieu of teaching his friend a well-deserved lesson. The sweet chocolate sticks slid to the floor and clattered softly onto the carpet. Arthur stared down into Alfred’s sky blue eyes, gazing up at him in silent disbelief.  Arthur smiled cheekily and leaned down to brush his lips teasingly across Alfred’s neck. He could feel the shudder that passed through the man below him, slowly sliding down his body to unhook the clasp of the American’s pants.</p><p>            “If you had just asked for a kiss and not bothered wasting my time, I would have given you one you know…” Alfred’s back arched and he gasped loudly, knuckles turning white from the strain of gripping the edges of the desk. Arthur slid his mouth along the warm flesh again and heard another passionate cry from the man below him.</p><p>            Alfred’s mind was spinning. He couldn’t form any coherent thought of whether he should shove the Brit off of him or drag him closer, hips bucking up helplessly. Arthur continued to tease and slid his hands beneath the stretchy fabric of the American’s shirt, fingertips ghosting over sensitive nipples. Alfred took a startled breath, feeling those skilled fingers sliding along his flesh, already sensitive from dreaming of this scene every single night since he had laid eyes on the older man.</p><p>            He would curl his fist between his legs and squeeze until he felt his release spill over his shaking fingers, body completely relaxed, mind full of sinful thoughts, all revolving around that over-serious blonde. But now, here he was, splayed helplessly across Arthur’s desk, that strong body towering over him, emerald eyes staring him down, making a pit of molten pleasure form in his stomach. Alfred was starting to get nervous, feeling those hard eyes on him, like a Gorgon’s gaze, freezing him to the spot, willing him to reach out and stroke that smooth cheek, that hard chest and the velvet planes of his stomach. Alfred could no longer contain his desire and stretched out a shaking hand to brush the stray flaxen locks from Arthur’s vision. The Brit flinched away for a moment and then rested his head against that warm hand.</p><p>            “If I give you what you really want, will you go away and finally let me work?”</p><p>            “You don’t have to be so mean about it…” Alfred pouted and looked away, tears stinging the edges of his eyes. Arthur looked down and softened his gaze.</p><p>            “I’m sorry. I have been rather hard on you as of late, haven’t I?” Alfred nodded and gazed back, a look of pure devotion filling his eyes.  Arthur’s eyes nearly filled with tears at seeing such a loving gaze directed solely at him.  He cradled Alfred’s head in his hands and kissed him tenderly, wiping his thumbs across the blonde‘s eyes, stopping the tears.</p><p>            Their lips touched chastely and Arthur slid a hand bravely between Alfred‘s legs, fingers curling around the weeping shaft, the sticky fluid coating his knuckles as he stroked lazily, feeling the heavy sex twitch in his palm.  He smiled knowingly at Alfred who had a scarlet blush painting his cheeks. He had his face turned away modestly, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in pleasure, trying his best to not cry out.</p><p>            “What’s wrong? You don’t have to worry, no one will hear you no matter how loud you cry out. I’ll tell you a little secret though, I sometimes say that I’m working really hard and don’t want to be disturbed…when I’m really stretched across this desk, just like you are now…pleasuring myself…”</p><p>            Alfred let out a groan. He could feel himself shudder and tried not to think of Arthur lying on the same desk they were on with his jacket and shirt wide open, exposing his perfect chest, expensive pants around his ankles, with his hips thrusting up wantonly as he came hard, crying Alfred’s name in pleasure. But it was too late, he could feel his own body being lifted, shifting off of the desk so that he straddled Arthur’s lap seductively. They sat face to face, Arthur sideways on the desk so that the American had a view of the huge British flag that hung on the far wall of the study. He had a sick feeling that the Brit had planned it that way, the bastard.</p><p>            But there was no time for that now as Alfred felt a slick finger at his entrance, pushing deep inside of his body, making him moan in spite of himself. He opened his eyes heavily, looking down into Arthur’s perfect face, that devilish grin set firmly in place as two fingers were added and Alfred gripped his friend’s shoulders hard, his back arching beautifully, mouth slack from the sensations washing over him. He could barely stand it, just this simple act was so erotic, the man of his dreams was actually giving him pleasure, was actually not just criticizing him and pushing him aside. He was pushing two fingers deep within his shuddering body, closely watching his face for every single sign of pleasure and pain.</p><p>            “Do you think you’re ready? Your body seems to think so.” Arthur slid his fingers in deeper and the American cried out loudly, hips pressing down to get more of those long digits inside of him.</p><p>            “Ah! Yes, please, give that to me. I need it! Arthur…Arthur…please…” Alfred pleaded, breathless from the relentless teasing. The Brit removed his fingers slowly and gripped himself in a tight fist, slowly guiding Alfred’s hips towards his dripping cock. Pushing slowly past the first ring of muscle Arthur could feel the American’s thighs shake from the strain and as his legs finally gave out, Alfred’s body opened completely to Arthur’s length and slid all the way down, both men moaning loudly from the intense pleasure.</p><p>            The Brit had to focus hard in order to calm himself enough so that he wouldn’t come immediately inside that hot body. He had never imagined that it would  be so mind-blowingly good to be buried to the hilt inside of his friend and business partner.  He had indeed fantasized abut it, late at night, mostly stretched across this same desk, hand squeezing himself so hard it nearly hurt, but fantasy could never have competed with reality. Those smooth molten walls clenching around him, forcing him deeper within that perfect body, hearing those desperate impassioned cries echoing in his ears, a blush burning his cheeks so fiercely he could have sworn it was because of fever.</p><p>            But this was reality and he was stretched across his desk, Alfred shamelessly clinging to him, mewling helplessly, writhing like a bitch in heat, those sharp teeth digging into Arthur’s shoulder, leaving red love bites. He could feel himself getting closer to release as the mix of pain and pleasure washed over him. The Brit slipped his arms around Alfred’s waist, one hand sliding between them to pump his cock hard, feeling the body above him go rigid from ecstasy, that sticky hot honey coating their chests, dripping over his tight fist. Arthur let loose a cry and spilled his seed into Alfred’s tight entrance, thrusting hard one final time.</p><p>            At that exact moment, Francis burst through the door with a triumphant cry, Ludwig in tow to discuss something that was now completely insignificant as both men saw the other two with limbs completely tangled together. Arthur shoved the American off of him with such force that he skidded off of the edge of the desk, legs flying up in the air, landing on the carpeted floor with a thud and a cry. The Brit tried to cover his nakedness, completely sure that he had died of embarrassment, while Francis and Ludwig both had matching devilish smirks on their faces, equally embarrassed. There was a deafening silence in the room for a moment as the events were all pieced together in the four men’s minds. Francis was the first to break the silence,</p><p>            “So, uh, are we interrupting something?”</p><p>            “N-No!” Arthur stammered, climbing behind the safety of his desk, still very much embarrassed and very naked.</p><p>            “Yeah,” Alfred filled in, staggering up off of the floor, “We were just discussing military tactics and strategies. Right?”</p><p>            “Right.” The Brit answered, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>            “Well, those must have been some really interesting tactics, eh, Ludwig?” Francis said, laughing heartily, “You’ll have to teach me some of those later.” He winked suggestively.</p><p>            The German could only stand there stifling a massive nosebleed, the blood dripping from his cupped hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>